Vongola Decimo Returns
by Lovelyalice12
Summary: Tsuna return after 5 years, what is his classmates' reaction, how does he deal with bullies, READ AND FIND OUT! :


Vongola Decimo's Return:

The man of 20 looked from the window of the plane and watched and slow approaches his destination. "How long till we get there?" he asked the stewardess, "Only a few minutes sir." The stewardess informed the man, "Is that so, thank you." The man smiled, the stewardess blushed, "Y-your welcome sir."

"Getting impatient are we, Tsuna?" Asked by the boy beside him, now we know he's name is Tsuna, "Of course, it's been 5 years since I was home, Reborn, its normal for me to be impatient." The boy is named Reborn.

"Just relax not everyone is expecting to see you _like this_" Reborn assured, "We reached Tokyo, Japan. Pleased prepare for landing." Announced by the pilot, "Oh, well were here." Tsuna said, smiling. The plane landed, the people in the plan started to get off, Tsuna was with his guardians (they were holding briefcases), and then a Limo arrived to fetch them. They got on the limo and drove to Namimori.

They arrived in Namimori, many was staring the limo that only Tsuna ignored. They reached the Namimori Vongola base. "10th, what we will do now?" Gokudera ask Tsuna, "Well, shall we get to the reunion this invitation said that will happen today at nine." Tsuna suggested, "Well Tsuna not a bad suggestion but, how we will explain our disappearance for the last 5 years and already graduated?" Yamamoto flushed a worried but happy look.

"Hey, omnivore it's already 8:30 let's go to that reunion, I want to see my old territory." Hibari then pulled out his tonfas ready to bit Tsuna to death, "Okay, guys no more arguments." Tsuna said in a boss tone, they left the base and started walking to Namimori Middle High.

"Are? Who are those boys?" said a passerby girl, "They look so handsome." They arrived at the school and notice the sign saying, "WELCOME BACK CLASS 2-B" Yamamoto started to laugh at the sign. Then somebody noticed them, "Um, are you from class 2-b?" said the girl, she has long orange hair and orange coloured eyes, in a casual clothes composed of long skirt, red shirt in blue jacket and pink boots. "I'm from that class till graduation, here is the invitation." Tsuna gave the invitation then the girl spoke, "Tsuna – kun?" Tsuna shocked, "Yes, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, popular as Dame- Tsuna." The girl laugh at the introduction and spoke, "Silly Tsuna- Kun, It's me Sasagawa Kyoko." The girl said. "Kyoko- Chan?" Kyoko nodded "It's been 5 years Tsuna-kun." Tsuna blushed, "Let's go and meet everyone."

They arrived in their own classroom (they used a long time ago), many have shocked faces but Tsuna still in his composure, one spoke, "Who are you this reunion is only for the alumni of this school." Tsuna spoke, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and known to my bullies as Dame- Tsuna" Nezu then spoke, "You are the student that I thought that never had a high grade?" Many laughed at this comment Tsuna only gave a sadistic smirk, "Ooh... " They stopped laughing, "So Nezu- sensei, do you want to die?" Nezu laughed again but the others saw the dark aura around Tsuna and choose to shut up, "Gokudera!" Nezu stopped laughing to see what will happen, "give me my gloves and pills." Gokudera gave Tsuna his Gloves and Pills, "(sigh) I never thought that I would punish someone outside my work." Tsuna drank his pills and went to Hyper Dying will mode, his eyes turn from brown to orange, and a flame appeared on his forehead, his tone changed. "Ne, Nezu- sensei, do you want to know what will happen to those who made fun of me after 5 years?" Nezu was frightened by his voice, "It is either I kill them or cripple them."

Many was shocked by this, "That's a joke right a weakling like you never had killed anyone." Then Yamamoto spoke, "Actually, Tsuna already killed someone after he was made fun in the university, it's a good thing that Tsuna paid the funeral expenses and he owned the school so he never got expelled." Nezu was now frightened even more. "Now" Tsuna spoke, "apology." Nezu was shaking, "I-I-I'm sorry." Tsuna smirked, "Good..." He turned to Yamamoto, "Yamamoto, guard the door with Hibari, something's approaching" After a few moments... SLAM!

"So, you run away from paperwork again." Ganauche spoke while approaching the young boss. "It's not like I'm running away from everything, I finished my paperwork a week ago." A blush flushed on Ganauche's face, "You didn't check my office, did you?", "No" Tsuna smirked, "Oh well, I'm going back before you embarrass me again, young boss." He left in a hurry leaving Gokudera and Lambo laughing... hard.

"You two stop laughing." Tsuna said to the laughing guys. They stopped laughing and Hana approached Tsuna, "Since when you have the confidence to embarrass someone, if I remember correctly you are very soft spoken." Tsuna smiled, "Well Hana, its normal for me to change, considering I graduated college before you guys, and I matured this last 5 years." Hana was shocked by the comment "Graduated College before you guys". "What do you mean by graduating before us?" Tsuna smiled, "Haven't you heard from Onii- san? We graduated a month ago; my teachers in Italy exempted us because of our high grades in the entrance exam." Hana was surprised by this Tsuna, in the whole class whispering:_ That Dame- Tsuna graduated before us after middle- School? No way right, he is stupid in our middle school days. Yeah, saying he has a high grade in the entrance exam, and it is in ITALY?! He was in Italy this 5 years is he rich?_

"Boss," Chrome finally spoke up, "Can I have the permission to scare them." Tsuna gave another sadistic smirk, "Okay then Chrome, and just don't hurt them too much..." Tsuna left the room pulling Kyoko out as he saw Chrome's face worried about her friend. And as he went to the corridors many were shouting. "Um... Tsuna- kun" Kyoko called, "What is it?" Tsuna said while stopping, "Why did you bring me outside?" Tsuna smiled, "Have you forgotten that Chrome is an illusionist?" Kyoko was then realized, "Oh, right..." She turned on Tsuna, "Um... Tsuna –kun?" Tsuna looked at her, "What Yamamoto – Kun said is true about you killing someone?" Tsuna smiled, "Of course not, Yamamoto only made that up to shut Nezu –sensei up, Yamamoto already know my position and standing, he can't just let anyone insult me." Tsuna smiled faded.

"Um... Tsuna- Kun?"

"What is it?"

"About the College thing, is that also true?"

"Believe it or not, it's true, after our graduation, Reborn immediately transported me to Italy, along with Gokudera and the others, I had no chance to see you back then."

"So let me guess, Reborn thought you?"

"Yes, vigorously no end, added with paper work and stuff and having Mukuro and Hibari scolded for God knows whenever they started a fight."

"So, after you left Japan, you attended the inheritance ceremony?"

"Yes, so in short I received my inheritance at the age of 16 and graduated College at the age of 19. Including the fact I took over at the age of 17."

"Um... Tsu-Kun..." Tsuna looked at Kyoko, "Can I say it now?" Tsuna looked confused, "I love you, Tsu- Kun!" Tsuna blushed and looked away, "Thank you..." Tsuna looked again at Kyoko, "But..." Before he can say anything Kyoko kissed him, they broke away and Tsuna... "Kyoko?!" Kyoko smiled and said: "Don't tell me that you don't want me to involve in you and your work." Tsuna flushed a worried look, "But Kyoko, I don't want to put you in danger." Kyoko hugged him, "Don't worry I can protect myself, I learned Karate while you were away." "Kyoko, okay, very well, but at least let me go with you, okay?"

"OKAY!"

END

Omeke:

Meanwhile at the classroom:

"No, no more please"

"I'm scared please stop"

"I'm going to stop calling him names so STOP PLEASE."

"PLEASE!"


End file.
